Am I Just In The Way?
by RanmaLove
Summary: "Am I.. just in the way, Ranma?" She gazed up at him, and after a moment, he slowly nodded. "Then that's it then. I'll be married to Kuno by the morning. I won't set you back anymore."
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

Am I Just in the Way?

**Chapter One**

"Remind me why you practice martial arts again?" He inquired, sitting Indian style on the wooden floor.

She snapped her head in his direction. "Why else do you think, dummy? I'm going to inherit the Dojo when I get older," she tightened her headband around her forehead and inhaled deeply. "Now shut up or leave. You're ruining my concentration here."

He did neither. "I'm just saying that you don't have to worry about that dojo."

She scowled. "And why not?"

He sighed. "Ain't it obvious, stupid?" He hoisted himself out of his position and dusted himself off. "One, no guy in the whole world would even want to marry a tomboy like yourself," he counted off on his fingers. "And second, you're too weak to even consider yourself a martial artist!"

"I am too a martial artist!" She retorted, ignoring his first reason. He threw his head back and laughed as if she had just cracked the world's greatest joke. She clenched her fists and growled. "I'd be glad to prove it to you, too!"

He turned on his heel, sauntering cockily to the door. "Oh please, Akane. We always know how this turns out in the end."

Without another word, she charged at him. As expected, he evaded her kick as he launched himself in the air, poking her head from behind. "Get it now, Akane?"

She didn't turn around. "Spar with me for real this time!" He laughed again. "Ranma I'm serious! If you.. don't take.. me seriously.." She grunted with each hit she took, her attempts futile at someone as skilled as Ranma.

"Now you know why I always leave you behind. You just get in my way." He commented obliviously, jogging out the wide double doors.

She was more angry than depressed, to say the least. What did Ranma take her for when he said comments like that? Fist still clenched, she stomped after him. "Ranma! Ranma, I'm not finished with you yet!"

An expression of annoyance finally registered. "Whhaat?"

"What do you mean 'you just get in my way'?"

"I meant just that," he stated bluntly. "I always keep you from interfering because you'll just get yourself in trouble and I'll have to protect you. Again. Like always. Making sense now, Akane? You just get in my way."

The words pierced her. ".. I never asked for your charity, Ranma. If you don't want to protect me then leave me alone. I can do fine on my own! Just so you know, before you were around _I _got on just fine!"

"Without me you'd be getting kidnapped from foreign lunatics and psychotic residents!"

She shook her head. "Yeah, well without me you're butt would be still be back in freshman year, Mr. I-can-work-my-chi-just-not-my-brain."

Now he was offended. Now he had to top that insult. Now he wasn't thinking. "Without you, I wouldn't be in this stupid fiancee mess!" He retorted angrily. "I'd still be perfecting my martial arts skill and wouldn't have to be tied down by someone as clumsy, jealous, and violent as you!"

"You think I like being engaged to you?" She seethed, pointing a finger at her face. "Look at this expression, Ranma! I can't stand to be around you for a single minute, let alone marry you!"

"Well, won't you look at the married couple," Nabiki interrupted without much enthusiasm, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Married?" Ranma snorted, his eyes never leaving Akane. "We aren't even friends."

"Aren't you?" Nabiki feigned a surprise expression. "Well if you're not married, engaged, or even friends, than what are you exactly?"

Tears burned at the brim of Akane's eyes. "A mistake!" She exclaimed, glaring daggers at the pigtailed boy. "Us, this engagement– it's all a big mistake!"

She brushed past the both of them, crossing the lawn and disappearing. "Well since you're leaving Akane," Nabiki shouted over her shoulder. "Make sure to purchase some groceries while you're out!"

Akane swallowed the insult she was ready to spit at her heartless sister, luckily managing to stop herself. Nabiki wasn't one to anger, especially if she's the one with the camera, the blackmail, and the wicked schemes.

The unspilled tears burned her throat, and she couldn't help but wonder when her and Ranma weren't arguing. After the failed wedding and incident as Jusendo, their disputes became pettier and pettier. Not that her martial arts skills were petty, but today's dispute was just the tip of the iceberg.

And that was an understatement.

Their insults grew deeper than their usual physical or personality statements. They evolved from words such as uncute and unmanly, to deeper words such as their whole existence to one another. She went as far as insulting his stupidity in falling into the springs and how his mother would view him if she only knew about his curse, which seemed to cut him similar to that of a knife.

God, she was awful to him sometimes. But it wasn't _only _her who did the damage. Of course he played a role in it as well. Like the previous setting, where she was just minding her own business practicing martial arts and he waltzed in there to just start a commotion. This was one of their kinder arguments, to say the least. Even though one comment has been really bugging her..

"_I always keep you from interfering because you'll just get yourself in trouble and I'll have to protect you. Again. Like always. Making sense now, Akane? You just get in my way."_

Was he truly finding her bothersome? She never got into too much trouble, did she? If he didn't really want to protect her, he could have just left her to fend for her self. Of course, she wouldn't be in most of those situations if he wasn't around, but she never went without thanking him. But if she was better in the Art, then she wouldn't need him so much to risk his life for her. It dawned on her. Whenever she mingled into the battlefield, she just got in the way.

"_You just get in my way."_

She held her breath, aware that if she thought about the situation anymore, tears would be streaming down her face. So, she forced herself to think about P-Chan, the 'A' she received on her biology test, and that hilarious prank Daisuke played on Ms. Hinako this morning. By then, a smile wide enough to appear insane to others, formed on her face.

But all good things have to come to an end.

"Well if is Violent Kitchen Cook!"

"Shampoo," she said miserably, turning to see the purple-haired amazon on her delivery bike. "I'm so delighted to see you."

"Where Airen?"

"We're not inseparables, you know," she replied with visible contempt. "Wherever I am he just doesn't magically appear beside me."

Shampoo frowned. "Why you here then, if Ranma no with you?"

"I'm here to buy some groceries, so if you'll excuse me," she murmured, pushing past her.

"You no cook, do you?" She asked, and when Akane didn't answer, she let out a high-pitched laugh. "I feel so sorry for Ranma!"

Leave it to Shampoo to boil her temper even more. "Now you listen to me, Shampoo," she said in a deadly tone that seemed even foreign to herself for a moment. "I didn't come here to have a little play date with you! If you're feeling so sorry for Ranma then why don't you go over and tell him that! I just came to buy some groceries, so–"

Shampoo's eyes narrowed in rage, as she stepped down from her bike and approached Akane with too calm of a demeanor. "No, Akane listen to Shampoo, now! I sorry for Ranma because he nice to crazy Akane when she only hold him back!"

All confidence left Akane as she answered in a hushed voice, "I don't hold Ranma back."

Her laughter split the silence that followed Akane's response. "You no hold Ranma back?" She echoed incredulously, holding her gut as she continued to laugh with no restraint. "Ranma is most handsome, strong, talented man in all Japan! _You _interfere with everything because you cause Ranma to hurt himself!"

The world stopped spinning. _Please don't say it, _she begged silently, her mouth frozen shut as she stared into Shampoo's amused eyes.

"You just in his way," she finished, glancing at her watch. "Oh no, now I is late. I leave now."

Akane stood there defeated, the words she was most dreading spit into her face by her rival. This time, she made no attempt to stop the tears falling down her face as bent down on her knees, weeping away the sorrows of the truth she has known all along.

-**XxX**-

He angrily threw his fist into the bricks she had piled in the dojo until he interrupted her. Beads of sweat was streaming down his face even though he had barely even worked up a sweat. He wiped the perspiration off his forehead and drilled his fist into the wooden wall.

"I'm such an idiot!" He screamed to no one in particular, running his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Ranma, are you OK?" Kasumi inquired innocently, silently gasping as she examined the huge hole in the dojo wall.

"Oh, Kasumi," he said, startled. "Didn't see you there. But, um, yeah, I'm fine! Oh you mean that thing right there? I was just practicing..."

He didn't fool her for a minute. "Did you get in a fight with Akane again, Ranma?"

"Yeah."

She smoothed her apron and seated herself on the floor, motioning for him to sit next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He began to shake his head, but there was something about Kasumi's demeanor that assured him that whatever he said, would stay securely with her. Plopping next to her, he sighed once more. "She hates me," He said bluntly, the mere thought crushing his spirit. "I know she does."

Kasumi smiled politely at him. "She doesn't hate you, Ranma," when his eyes met hers, she noticed the stress effecting his usual lively features. She placed his hands in hers tightly, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

He nodded. "I stopped in while she was practicing in the dojo and began insulting her..." He gazed at Kasumi, expecting to see annoyance or disappointment evident on her face, but all he saw was a small smile encouraging him to proceed. "I guess I was just so use to insulting her martial arts and when I said what I said, the argument started."

"All you argued about was her martial arts skills?"

"No," he said gloomily, remembering the harsh words that were used. "I started something about her never getting married, and how she's so weak and I always have to protect he, and how she just gets in my way."

"Ranma, do you really mind protecting Akane whenever she's captured or injured?"

"No."

"Do you mind marrying Akane one day in the future?"

Silence.

She smiled. "I don't know if you know this, Ranma, but Akane really admires you."

His eyes widened. "S-She does?"

She nodded. "When it comes, to martial arts that is," he snickered and Kasumi joined in. "She really admires your poise, grace, and strength. That's why she tries so hard at martial arts, you know. She just feels that she's ridiculed by your suitors and your opponents. They taunt her and undermine her so she asks you to spar with her because she respects your skill enough to ask. She doesn't go around asking just anyone."

The guilt settled in. "And all I do is tease her about it," he rubbed his toes together. "God, it's all my fault."

"No, it's not," she protested. "Akane gets jealous a lot, assumes way too much, and is so stubborn sometimes when it comes to you. But there's a method to her madness, get it?"

"Uh..."

"She cares a lot about you," she saw him begin to blush, but continued anyway. "Somewhat like a friend. Or maybe even more. But how do you view her?"

Silence.

"OK, let's put it this way," she said thoughtfully. "If Akane and I were both drowning, who would you save first?"

"Both of you!" He replied immediately.

"But what if you could only save one person?"

He didn't answer, but she was pretty sure he was thinking of the same person she was. "It's alright, Ranma, Akane would do the same thing. No relationship is perfect, but I'm sure you both will figure it out down the road."

"But she's really mad at me this time," he argued. "What if I don't get a second chance?"

"Guess we'll find that out right now," he gazed confusedly at her. "Akane's home with the groceries."

Kasumi stepped outside, but when Ranma didn't follow her, she smiled encouragingly at him. Ranma certainly wasn't stupid, so she'll leave it up to him to decide when he wants to take his first steps.

"I'm home." Akane whispered into the house, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Good to see you Akane– oh my!" Kasumi analyzed Akane's tattered clothes and lifeless eyes. "Akane, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she gazed blindly at Kasumi, setting down the bags on the counter. "I'm gonna go to take a bath now."

She ascended up the stairs and was grateful Kasumi didn't ask anymore questions. After Shampoo had left, Akane didn't waste anymore time to dart into the store and buy the groceries before running home. How she got the tattered clothes was unbeknownst to her since the only things she was conscious of was buying the groceries followed by entering the house.

_Ranma could never want you._

Her inside voice kept reminding her that Ranma was no longer a factor in her life. How could she have even conceived the idea that Ranma wanted her? He had beautiful girls chasing him from left to right, why would he settle for her?

_You're not good enough._

She bit her tongue, she already knew all of these things! The sooner she acquainted herself with the truth, the better. She no longer felt like herself, anymore. The gaping hole in her chest was tearing her apart, and she knew what she had to do now.

_Run away, Akane. Run away, and never return to these horrible memories behind._

She squeezed her eyes shut. Jusendo wasn't an act of love, it was an instinct. Ranma treated everyone the way he treated her, minus the insults. His acts of saving her were merely because he was Ranma! He would save anyone if given the chance.

"Akane?"

"Ranma," her breathing fell short, and she slowly turned around. He's here to end the engagement, she realized. But couldn't this wait? She couldn't endure a rejection when she was in this state. "I have to take a shower!"

She tried speeding away from him, but he grabbed her arm. "This can't... um, wait."

"O... kay."

"Where to begin?" He breathed nervously. "So, I've been thinking about things. Primarily, us, and the situation we're in. I just want to settle everything right here and tell you how I truly feel."

"You're fed up."

"Yes!"

"You're sick of the situation you're in?"

"Exactly!"

"You wish maybe the person was different?"

"Wow, Akane! It's like you read my mind!" It was true, he was fed up with the situation he was in with her. And he wished that he himself could be a little different toward her. Why was there any need to talk, Akane felt the same way he did! "So, Akane, you do understand?"

She nodded slowly. "I get it, Ranma. No hard feelings."

"Hard feelings? Akane wait–"

The door slammed shut, a fatigued Akane diving into the bathtub. Ranma admitted to her face that she wasn't the person he was looking for... and nothing in the world could have prepared her for that. The hole in her chest widened, and she was sure for a moment that she was bathing in her own tears. What was she going to do? The thought was as clear as day:

_Run away, Akane. Run away and leave these terrible memories behind._

-XxX-

A/N: Ah, my last update until summer! Sorry guys, but exams are coming up so I need to study-udy-udy! Anyways, I re-edited this story because I think it had WAY more potential then I gave it.

PLEASE REVIEW. Love those reviews.

333


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

Am I Just in the Way?

**Chapter Two**

"You want to stay over? At the clinic?"

She nodded. "I know I'm asking for a lot, Dr. Tofu, and if you can't then I completely understand," his blank stare convinced her. "Thanks again, Doctor."

"I'm sorry, Akane," he apologized, his eyes filled with genuine care. "It's just that there are so many people occupying the rooms. It's not that I don't want to–I really, really do– but these are people in need whereas this is for personal issues, I assume?"

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, a slight blush appearing on her face. "I should have just guessed that as a doctor you would have a lot of patients. I'll... I'll be on my way."

"Wait! I just realized I have a regular customer here who is rather wealthy and looking for a housekeeper. If you want, maybe you can have a place to stay and some money on the side?"

Housekeeper? She crinkled her nose in distaste, but the idea was promising. It's not like she had much of a choice anyway. She needed a break from Ranma, her problems, just stress in general. Besides, the cash part didn't sound so bad after all.

"Who is it? The person, I mean."

He graced her with his signature smile that would have made her heart swoon if she was sixteen. The effect wasn't the same, but it did make her heart melt in a certain way. "His name is Tatewaki, Kuno."

"K-Kuno?"

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow, "why? Do you know him?"

Kuno? Kuno was her knight in shining armor? The wretched pervert who practiced the art of the sword? The Kuno who spoke as if he was in the eighteenth century? The same Kuno who was stupid enough not to know the difference between female Ranma and male Ranma? _That _Kuno?

She cleared her throat. "He goes to my school, right?"

"Yes!" He affirmed merrily. "This is great. If you're already acquainted with him then it should be no problem to assure you the job. All the boys at school are all over you anyway."

"All but one," she murmured under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Akane, did you say something?"

"It was nothing," she responded quickly. "Thanks for the offer, Dr. Tofu, but I think I'll just go look for some other opportunity. I barely know him anyway. I... I think I saw him in the hallways once or twice."

His expression displayed his disappointment. "I just thought this would be the perfect offer. He goes to your school, you have a job, you get some payments on the side that would be great for college tuition. And to top it all off his estate is magnificent! Quite the view."

The more he spoke of it, the more she realized that this opportunity was amazing. But, something was telling her that she would regret it instantly. Her and Kuno together was like matches and gasoline. She would be punching him through walls more times than she would actually be cleaning.

But, she didn't have much of a choice. Her top priority was to get a job that met all of her requirements and she did. What choice did she really have?"

"Akane?"

She reached in her handbag and retrieved her cellphone. "You're right, Dr. Tofu. How stupid would I be to pass this opportunity?"

**-XxX-**

Her bed was made perfectly, he noticed. Her desk organized professionally and utensils sharpened to perfection in her pencil pouch. He gazed at her purple curtains, down to each article of clothing that was hanged into her closet.

He asked himself one hundred times exactly why he was there. It wasn't like he was expecting her to be there, she was hardly home in the first place. But he came anyway, preparing a speech he would never have to use.

He tried to approach her in school, or catch up with her after school, but she instantly latched on to her group of friends and proceeded home without him. Her silence spoke words greater than anyone could ever tell. Kasumi was wrong, he was not going to get any second chances.

If only he had done things differently. What if he had just sat there when she told him to? Never insulted her on that particular day? Never taunted her the way he did? Why did it always take Akane's disappearance to realize what he did wrong?

He lied on her bed, his fingers running through the clean sheets that were so neatly tucked into the sides. It were those questions that kept him awake at night. Suddenly, anger stirred inside of him.

Why shouldn't he be able to get a second chance? Why would Ranma Saotome, of all people, quit way before the challenge has even started? Akane was going to hear him out even if it killed him! If she chose to be angry after that, well then at least he could find out what was making her so angry in the first place.

He caught his reflection in her mirror and smiled. There was no way he was going to let Akane get away with what she was doing. If she issued a challenge, he would have no choice but to take it. The last thing he was going to do was mope around her room thinking of the could-have-beens. No way.

"Ready or not, here I come, Akane."

**-XxX-**

"Whoa," were the only words she could muster as she gazed in awe at Kuno's mansion. "You were right, Dr. Tofu. The view is amazing."

"Didn't I tell you?" he grinned, grabbing the last of her suitcases from the car, "now just wait until you go inside."

She nodded, feeling somewhat excited to actually be living in a fancy mansion for a home. At her house, the most fanciest thing they had was the dojo, and that wasn't much. Not that she didn't like her house, but expensive things are nice once in awhile.

But then there was Kuno.

"My beloved Akane!" He exclaimed excitedly, his arms outstretched as he ran towards her.

"If you lay as so much as a hand on me Kuno, I'm sure my first job would be to clean up your blood." Suddenly, the most peculiar thing happened, Kuno _stopped_. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity, but Kuno shut his mouth and changed his direction toward her suitcases.

"If that is what my beloved desires, that is what she shall get."

_He listened, _she thought in disbelief, as she watched him reach for her belongings and head inside. "That was odd," she thought aloud, gazing up at Dr. Tofu. "He usually never listens."

His response was his smile, as he too headed for inside. "Give him a chance, Akane. You never know a person until you've spent a decent amount of time together. Make this your time."

She paused for a moment before following him into the mansion. Her jaw instantly dropped as her eyes attempted to interpret what she was seeing. Gold doorknobs, porcelain tiles, she could see his enormous pool from the window.

"Oh my goodness."

"Does it not befit you?" Kuno asked innocently.

_And who wouldn't this befit, idiot? _She almost spat, but remembered Dr. Tofu's directions. Why shouldn't she give Kuno a chance? He did offer her an amazing job so she owes him some kindness. "It befits a queen, Kuno," she smiled, her eyes focusing on the two staircases that led up to many bedrooms.

"Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome. If you are ready, I would like to lead you to your room."

"Lead away."

She proceed up the staircase but he stopped her. "What?"

"You're already tired, why don't we take the elevator?"

"E-Elevator?" he nodded, and led her behind the staircase where an elevator was camouflaged into the wall. "Oh, wow."

Once they were inside, Akane sat herself down on the bench provided for them _in_ the elevator. "Kuno, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the previous maid?"

"She was here a brief month or so since she was departing to college in April."

"Oh, so she was saving up for tuition? Then why in the world would she quit so early?"

"I paid her 30,000 yen an hour."

_Ding!_

The elevators opened and they both stepped out unto the plush carpets. She could have swore her feet may have sunken an inch or too onto the floor. But what did that matter, Kuno's pay wasn't 'decent', it was extraordinary! She could save up enough to start out her life in no time. Her eyes scanned for Kodachi anywhere near the premises, and he seemed to have notice.

"I understand she would be a burden to you, so I personally requested my sister leave this house at once," her eyes widened. "Does something bother you?"

"No, it's just that she's your sister. You didn't have to tell her to leave."

"Yes, I did," he said simply. "She would constantly start a ruckus and damage our belongings. She didn't seem to mind though, if that puts your mind at ease."

"She didn't?"

"Not at all. She was delighted, in fact. She spoke of spending more time with that heathen you've been forced to reside with. Ranma Saotome."

Her heart sunk. "I see."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, it doesn't matter anymore." she said numbly, her eyes falling on the room he was standing in front of. "That is not my room. There is no way in– are you serious?"

He seemed amused at her surprise. "This will be your room from now on. I shall leave you to get comfortable and Sasuke will complete dinner around six. I will see you then."

"O-Okay."

She stated, her eyes never leaving her suite. Once he was gone, she allowed herself to absorb exactly what she was getting into. Her carpet was plush as well, but if fell into tone with the beige-colored walls. She had a large window where, if she looked outside, she could see the large pool alongside the whole backyard.

Her eyes fell on her bed. She was expected to sleep on that thing by herself? At least eighteen more people could fit on that bed! Her closet was walk-in, and some other maid was already at the liberty of placing her clothes in.

"It's fine," she told her her kindly. "I would be more than happy to do it myself."

The blonde-haired teenager shook her head violently. "Please, it would be my pleasure to do this for Kuno."

"You really like Kuno, huh?"

The girl nodded. "Kuno is the most generous man I know. Besides, he must like you a lot if he put you in his late mother's bedroom.

"Late mother? I didn't know Kuno's mother... died." Akane casted her eyes elsewhere, absorbing the true meaning of Dr. Tofu's words. She didn't even know a simple thing about Kuno except what she was able to see. Maybe they had more in common then she thought.

"He doesn't speak much about it, so it doesn't surprise me that most people don't know."

"Right," Akane suddenly felt like an intruder trespassing on some type of treasured memories. Who knows what precious moments Kuno and his mother had in this very room? Yet, he still allowed her to stay here for as long as she liked. "Excuse me."

Akane exited her room and went on search for Kuno. It seemed she didn't know her schoolmate at all. Maybe she had him all wrong. She finally found him in the kitchen (which may be the size of a football field) where it seemed as if Dr. Tofu was handing an object to him. She cleared her throat loudly as she entered and that grasped their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Dr. Tofu smiled. "Don't worry about it. I was just heading out anyway. Which reminds me, want me to drive you home or are you planning to call your father?"

"I'll go home. Do you mind waiting outside in the car for a moment?"

"Not at all. I'll be outside."

"'Kay," she slowly turned to Kuno and smiled. "I don't think I've properly thanked you for everything you've done for me."

"I don't see what you mean."

"You're planning to pay me 30,000 yen, you're allowing me to live in this mansion _celebrities_ are meant to live in, and you have me living like some sort of queen. You even gave me the room of your late mother. I mean why? All I've done is hit or insult you. It just... doesn't make any sense."

"Love doesn't have to make sense, does it?" His fingers ran down her face until it was under her chin where he tipped it upwards. "It would mean the world to me if you slept in my mother's room. So, please do not second guess it."

_This is a side of Kuno I've never seen, _she thought, absorbed by his lecture. _I wonder how many more sides I'll get to see._

She gently released his hold on her and smiled. "Deal, I'll never bring up any of this nonsense again," she joked, hearing a small horn from outside. "I'm gonna head with Dr. Tofu but I'll return before dinner starts."

"Farewell."

She nodded, trotting out of the house and toward Dr. Tofu's car. "The most strangest thing happened," she told him once she entered the car. "Kuno and I just had a conversation that _didn't _make me want to kill him."

"Kuno's a decent guy," he replied, starting up the engine and motioning for her to put on her seatbelt. "He's just... different."

"Different?" She repeated, adjusting her knee-high dress to accommodate the seatbelt. "Different how?"

He chuckled at her eagerness. "All in time, Akane. All in time."

**-XxX-**

_She knows, I know she does, _Ranma thought as he studied Nabiki from across the table. Like it or not, Nabiki was the person to go to for information. She knew the who's and the what's to everyone and there was no way she was going to pass up a chance to scam him now.

"Something bothering you, Ranma?" Nabiki inquired innocently, placing down her chopsticks to gaze at the pigtailed boy. "You've been staring at me all day."

The family turned their attention to the two. Ranma swallowed. It's not like he wanted to get Akane into any trouble, but it was already time for dinner. Where and why would she be out so late? "I was just wondering if anyone's seen Akane?"

"Now that I wonder, where could she be out to?" Soun wondered aloud, fantasizing off into the distance. Suddenly, he let out a horrible scream followed by rivers flowing from his eyes. "Oh, my little girl? Where and who did she elope off with?

"Oh, father," Kasumi eased gently.

Happosai accompanied Soun's panic with screams of his own. "Akane! Oh, my dear, Akane!"

_This is my chance, _Ranma thought, gently tapping Nabiki's manicured fingers she scammed Daisuke into paying for her. "I know you know."

"What ever could you possibly mean, brother?"

"I'll pay. I promise. Just tell me what you know."

Her lips curved upwards in that sinister smile only Nabiki was capable of. "Akane is doing business with Kuno, Ranma."

"Business," he echoed slowly, attempting to interpret the many meanings of 'business'. "Business like what? Class? Homework?"

"From what my sources say, it has absolutely nothing to do with school," his eyes narrowed, but she continued, "just hear it from her. Here she comes."

"Thanks, Dr. Tofu!" Akane screamed over her shoulder, slipping off her shoes at the doorway. "I'm home!"

Soun was the first to entangle her with a hug, his tears leaving a damp spot on her dress. "Oh, Akane! I thought for sure you were eloping behind your father's back!"

"Oh, father, father, father," Kasumi repeated.

"Way to make an entrance, little sis." Nabiki grinned, her index and middle fingers forming a 'v'.

"Dad, Genma, everyone," Akane began timidly, her expression serious. "I just need some time away," she peered directly into her father's eyes. "I need time away from this stress and engagement business. I have decided to stay with Kuno, where he will pay me decently, and I will work for him as a housekeeper."

"Akane?"

She turned away from her father's pained expression. "I-I know it's sudden. But everything has been so stressful. I... I just want alone time where I can just relax without any pressure on me."

"I don't understand."

"You never understood in the first place!" She exploded, feeling so guilty for the way she was talking to him yet so angry at Ranma for causing all of this in the first place. "It was always about this dojo and this engagement, and the martial arts! You never asked me about anything!"

"Is that anyway to talk–" Genma began.

"No, it isn't! But, I'm sure as hell this isn't a way to treat a daughter, either!" She spat coldly, her anger resting on the freeloading panda. "It was always about saving the stupid dojo before actually wondering if I was even okay with being engaged to Ranma!"

"That's enough." Ranma spoke for the first time.

"The _last _person I want to take orders from is you," she hissed.

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Why does it even matter to you, Ranma? You don't care about anyone but yourself!" She began putting on her shoes, as a dumbfounded Soun began to speak.

"I never meant to push you into anything..."

"You've pushed me into _everything_," she seethed, this source of anger appearing from nowhere. What originally was planned to be a gentle good-bye, was quickly heating up into chaos. "I'm leaving."

Her hand was grabbed firmly, and she was not surprised to see it was Ranma who was at the end. "You're telling me you never wanted this engagement, Akane? Not even a little bit? You're telling me you've hated me from the beginning?"

She released his hold, and ran into the rain where Dr. Tofu was waiting. _I wanted it, you idiot, _she thought as she sought refuge in Tofu's vehicle.

_But I know the difference between wanting what I can never have._

**-XxX-**

**A/N: **So, instead of doing my final project, I secretly snuck on here to finish the next chapter. It's been so long since I've updated anything, so what the hay, right?

Sorry if the plot is too heavy, but it's really dragging out. I can't wait until I get to the summary I've promised. Lucky news, I get out of school next Wednesday, so I'll have plenty of time to update then.

Please review, and tell me what you think. Reviews make writing all the worthwhile!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

Am I Just In The Way?

**Chapter Three**

_"It was always about saving the stupid dojo before actually wondering if I was even okay with being engaged to Ranma!"_

His gaze fell on his blue-haired fiancée, or rather ex-fiancée, from across the room as she peered intently at the teacher, jotting down the notes. He glanced at the board Mr. Tanaka was gesturing at with his pointer stick and rolled his eyes. Martial artists didn't need an education.

No matter how lighthearted he was pretending to be about this situation, Akane's comment kept finding its way back into his mind. He never thought in a million years that Akane, his best friend, would end up despising him. No, he couldn't bare it.

He glanced at her again, having done so through the entire class, and witnessed her eyebrows furrow in concentration. That obviously must've meant she didn't understand something or the teacher just made a mistake. He chose the latter.

"Mr. Tanaka?"

His mouth formed a straight line, as the miserable teacher casted his four eyes on her. His stare caused chills to many, and his gaze made students squirm in their seats. Mr. Tanaka was Ranma's least favorite teacher who he barely passed in the first semester. But, with Akane's help, Ranma managed a sixty and was saved.

"This better be good, Akane."

"It is," she countered with enough sarcasm and good wit, that it came off good-natured. "The last answer, it's incorrect."

The class gasped, never has anyone ever seen Mr. Tanaka make a mistake in class. As expected, the teacher scoffed, shaking his head. "You think so? How? Elaborate."

"It's just that for this triangle, you used the Tangent Theorem whereas we should have used the Law of Sines. I did it out on my calculator and it turns out to be 67.4, not 10.8."

He shook his head once more, glancing at the open book on his podium. Slowly, he raised his head and smirked respectively at her. "My, my, my, Akane. My sincerest apologies, you're correct."

He saw her receive pats and whistles for causing Mr. Tanaka to smile since no one has ever seen the middle-aged man even grin. Daisuke called her name, and she glanced at his desk which was parallel to Ranma's.

_She's not even looking at me, _he realized painfully. _She can't even look me in the eye. _He stared with no restraint, hoping that her curiosity would cause her to accidentally look at him. Even once would be fine, even if it was for a second. But, ignoring his existence completely was something he couldn't stand.

"Well, I try," she joked, taking Daisuke's praise modestly.

"That's enough," Mr. Tanaka hissed, his incompetence toward his student present through his flustered face. "It's Akane who doesn't need to worry about this class, whereas seventy-five percent of you are failing. Now who's laughing? Now, if you don't–"

_Ri-i-i-ing!_

He sighed, adjusting the bridge of his glasses on the peak of his nose. "Alright, class. Thanks to Mrs. Tendo, you're off with no homework. However, midterms are next week and don't expect to get off so easy then."

"Thanks, Akane!"

"You're the best!"

"What would we do without you?"

"You're welcome, guys," she responded merrily, glad to be of any assistance. "But, like Mr. Tanaka said, don't expect to get off so easy during midterms!"

To them, he wondered, was Akane some sort of hero? Ranma was stronger than her, but what else did he have other than his strength? Charm? Personality? Good looks? What drew people toward Akane was her kind nature and strong personality. But, Ranma seemed to make enemies quicker than he made friends.

Did he even have friends?

There was Ukyo, but ever since this who _engagement business, she wasn't much of a companion anymore. Then there was Daisuke and Hiroshi, but they were more like a schoolmates rather than someone he would go to confide in. _

_"Ranma?"_

_The pigtailed boy snapped out of his wondering and was face-to-face with his nightmare: Mr. Tanaka. Making a great effort to smile, all that appeared was a nervous face that caused the teacher himself to cringe. "Y-Yeah?"_

_"I just want to ask you something. If I am being to personal, feel free to tell me so."_

_"Ask away."_

_"Alright," he hesitated for a moment before blurting: "What are your plans after high school?"_

___After high school? __He wondered, the question emerging out of nowhere. This was Mr. Tanaka, what did he care what he did with his life? As far as he was concerned, Ranma was sure he was hoping to just get Ranma out of his class at any means necessary._

_"Why?" _

_He shrugged. "It's just that I'm sure Akane plans on going to university after graduation. As her fiancé, I would assume you would aspire the exact same thing. But, then there are your grades that just causes me to doubt you even want to attend college."_

_"University?" Ranma repeated, the idea never popping into his mind. "I just plan on carrying on the Anything Goes Martial Arts school. Akane told me she wants to do the same thing."_

_"She's going to waste her intellect and talent teaching children how to be aggressive towards one another?" _

_His tone was disbelieving, as his eyes spoke words to Ranma he could never say aloud. Suddenly an anger stirred inside of him. "I wasn't the one who convinced her to do it, if that's what you're thinking."_

_"It's just that you two are engaged," he countered gently. "I'm pretty sure if you persuaded her to go to university, she would go without a second thought. You two are in a relationship, after all. One person is suppose to encourage the other to follow their dreams no matter what the sacrifice. Not hold the other one down."_

_"I do ____not __hold her down. She's a big girl, if she wants something she can go after it herself."_

_"Akane's not the type to leave people behind, Ranma," he snapped, his anger no longer confined. "She wouldn't just abandon you to handle the dojo on your own. It's rather together or neither– that's a relationship!"_

_Ranma snarled, retrieving the last of his bags and storming out of the classroom before this argument turned into a bloodbath. Why in the world did their teacher care so much about their student's future? It was up to the person to figure out who they wanted to be!_

_And what's with all of this relationship business? Mr. Tanaka was a middle-aged man with no wife or children. He didn't even have photos of ____himself __on his desk like normal teachers! How did he suddenly have the nerve to get all Dr. Phil on ____his __relationship with Akane?_

___"It was always about saving the stupid dojo before actually wondering if I was even okay with being engaged to Ranma!"_

_Ranma froze, what if Akane had other plans before carrying on the dojo? What if she wanted to travel the world, or get a Master's Degree? What if she even wanted to go skydiving or become a businesswomen before settling down with the dojo? _

Is that why she was so upset the other day? Or with the entire engagement in the first place? What if Ranma suddenly came falling on her wishes and crushed them before she even had the chance to live out her life whole-heartily?

Is that what Mr. Tanaka was angry about? All of that potential Akane contained that was being wasted on Ranma, the straight 'D' student who got by by cramming for tests on the last day? Who knows what Akane could amount to be if Ranma was completely out of the picture? Governor? President? The first woman to find life on mars?

Was he her anchor, slowly dragging him to the deepest depth of the ocean? Was her life shaken up the moment Ranma entered, forcing her into the madness he called his life? Maybe it was better if Akane no longer spoken to him, figuring out who she wanted to be without Ranma interfering.

Wait, what was he talking about? Of course Akane wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for him! He always saved her whenever she was in trouble or captured by his opponents. His. Ranma's. Not Akane's. Not her problem. If Ranma was out of the picture...

Where would Akane be?

**-XxX-**

She shouldn't be thinking about him. She shouldn't feel any type of guilt for doing what was best for Ranma. She shouldn't feel anything. But she did, and all that was left was the inability to breathe whenever she did strain herself to remember.

_Inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale._

Yesterday may have not been her brightest move, either. The pained expression her father presented was enough to cause her to puke. She didn't have the right to go off the wall and began arguing about things that had little relevance to her fury. Venting it on the innocent was never her motto.

Ranma has been doing fine without her anyway. He hasn't approached her at all, and last night went out with Hiroshi and Daisuke to the movies. He was moving on, and this is exactly what she wanted, right? For him to be happy and realize his true potential without her being a burden and weighing her down. So she should be happy.

But she wasn't.

To know what little she meant to Ranma pierced her more than him ignoring her entirely. At least whenever they fought, Ranma would apologize to her in some sort of way. But with her out of the house, he barely had the chance. And with Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi visiting him every minute, who could blame him?Ukyo even visited her yesterday to express her pleasure at Akane's decision.

"Thanks for realizing the truth, sugar," Ukyo told her sincerely. "Don't you worry about Ranma, I promise I'll take good care of him!"

Regardless of her swear words, Ukyo left as chipper as she arrived. No visits from Shampoo yet, but that amazon can crash through that window at any given time.

Living with Kuno wasn't so horrible as she thought either, to inform some positive news on her life. Even in the bath, he didn't sneak in or do any of that perverse actions Kuno was known for, thank goodness.

She enjoyed the job itself, as well. She barely had to do any chores and often spent her time speaking with Rui– the maid she met the other day in her room– and touring his house. That took her mind off of Ranma a little as she learned the history of the home and Kuno's wealthy ancestors.

She prepared herself for another workday, the estate appearing over the hill. "I'm ready for work," she called out, slipping off her shoes at the doorway and listening to her echo travel. What were the use of phones in here anyway? "Kuno? I'm ready for work!"

"Is that the voice of the angels I hear?" He asked knowingly as he charged down the steps toward her. "How blessed am I to be in a divine presence!"

"Kuno, could we not–"

Even before she could finish her sentence his arms were around her, traveling places no one was _ever _allowed to touch. She felt the anger bubbling inside of her as she raised her clenched fists, the same growling noise escaping her whenever she was furious.

"Don't _touch _me!"

She sent him sailing through the air, as she heard the satisfying grunt of pain omitting from him along with the crash of the enormous sized fountain outside. She couldn't believe even for a minute she gave Kuno a second chance! He was just toying with her, and she fell for it.

"Akane!" Rui cried, surveying the damage not only done to the house, but the potential ones done to Kuno.

"Here's some advice, Rui," Akane began, her face still ablaze from embarrassment and anger. "Get an early paid vacation before you end up murdering this psycho!"

"You don't know a thing about Kuno!" She countered, glaring intensely at her. "You people are all the same! You come here to use Kuno and once you have what you need you leave him for dead! Kuno doesn't need this _on top _of everything else!"

"I know enough!"

"What do you know, Akane? What?"

"I know that I have to leave this place as soon as possible!"

Rui didn't respond, but began running outside to aid Kuno's injuries. She returned, his arm slung over her shoulder as she helped him inside. Akane watched in horror as Kuno's eyes rolled back, revealing a pure white eyeball.

"Akane," he smiled, dusting himself off. "Are you ready to begin work?"

"Meet, Kuno," Rui stated bitterly, her eyes filled with rage and depression. "I believe you met him yesterday."

"I don't need any introductions. I've known this pervert ever since middle school."

"No," Rui disagreed, slightly amused by Akane's confused expression. "You've known Sasuke since middle school. Apparently, you've only known Kuno for a mere twenty-four hours."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"Let me clarify it for you, Akane," Rui continued, her eyes showing sympathy. "Kuno has been diagnosed with schizophrenia since he was eleven."

"W-What?"

**-XxX-**

I've sort of always wanted to leave a chapter off on a cliffhanger... and now I did! :D So, I hope this clears up some people's mind on why Kuno was OOC in the last chapter. I've decided to give Kuno a crappy life, as you can see. (:

I've left Ranma and Akane _both_ thinking on their existence toward one another and the whole, "Am I Just In The Way" part finally getting some meaning. Both of them think that they're meaning toward one another is holding each other back.

Well, just continue to read and tell me what you think? REVIEWS ARE AMAZING.

Peace. Love. Ranma. 3


End file.
